Castle Daventry
Castle Daventry is the home of King Graham and his family, and the administrative center of the Kingdom of Daventry. The castle located in the middle of the kingdom of Daventry near the eastern Great Mountains, just south of Lake Maylie. Overlooking the town of Daventry, it was built (or perhaps renovated) by King Edward the Benevolent as a gift to his bride, Queen Maylie.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 448 Although it was apparently rebuilt in the same location as the previous Castle Daventry as the moat predates King Edward's reign . The castle is also known as King Edward's castle. Edward later passed the castle to his favorite knight, Sir Graham due to having no blood heir. Description The castle is protected from potential conquerors by thick stone walls and is surrounded by a moat infested by alligators and moat monsters with a taste for human flesh.King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 448 the moat monsters were first established in the castle's moat as an additional line of defense by an early king of Daventry. Statues of lions grace the front gate, acting as silent guardians. A few steps lead up to the castle gate, which is protected by two large doors and a portcullis. Beautiful urns and a small garden adorn the front of the castle. The castle walls are carpeted with a thick tangle of vine growing out of the urns. Along the top of the half of the walls, banners and flags wave gently in the wind. Behind the castle lies a well-tended vegetable garden (containing carrots). Gate wardens keep vigil from the watchtower near the gates from a guard window thirty feet up the wallSee No Weevil, 96. The moat can be crossed either by two bridges on the side, or a drawbridge that lowers from the front gate of the castle.SNW, 144 Keep The keep, is a tall, strong structure of grey stone, with many small windows, square sides, and a crenelated top.KQTFC, 3 The castle parapet was the highest point in the castle keep. From it one could see far around the lands of Daventry.SNW, 133-134 A stone wall lined the parapet. Normally Graham and his lady wife Valanice forbid children who lived in the castle from playing in its upper reaches, lest the children fall to their deaths. The parapet offered a view of the clean white stone of the castle and the dark gray slates of the roof glittered in the sun as if inlaid with millions of tiny gems.KoS, 8, 9 At the top of the keep the splended purple-and-gold banners at the keeps four corners flap noisely in the wind.KQTFC, 10 Castle gardens The castle has several gardens. One is a grove with a small pond in the center. Boulders, bushes, and trees are scattered around the edge of the pond.KQ7; KQC, pg Valanice's rose garden lay around a corner from the staff apartments in a small courtyard.KOS, 19 It was one of the most beautiful places in the whole castle--full of blooms of brilliant red and salmon, peach and yellow, white and pink. The heavy perfumes of the flowers permeate the garden. An arched gateway is located at the far end of the garden.KQSNW, 13-15 A stone path lead near to a stone bench in a far corner of the garden.KQSNW, 27, 28 The location of the rose garden appears to be somewhere near a set of doors to the great hall. Many insects and arachnids made their home in the garden including hairy spiders, lady bugs, dragonflys, and ants. The castle's vegetable garden is located behind the castle surrounded by a low lieing stone wall. Courtyard and foyer Beyond the front gate is the courtyard of the castle. The area is usually filled with the Ladies and Lords of the castle. A hard flagstone path of marble leads between grass lawns. The Royal Stables are located to one side.See No Weevil, 122 The marble path leads from the gate to the main steps of the keep. At the top of the steps are massive doors which lead into the antechamber, a long marble hall lined with suits of armor. Supported by brass sconces, partially sheltered by an overhanging lintel, torches set by the massive door flare and roar.TFC, 4 An oil lamp hangs from the ceiling. On the other side of the foyer and around the corner is the set of double doors that leads into the great hall of the castle.King's Quest: The Floating Castle, 4See No Weevil, 97 Above the doors is the upper balcony, looking down into the hallway. The castle's main staircase leads down from the balcony into the hall. The stairs are made of gray marble like the rest of the hall.See No Weevil, 97-98 Great Hall (King's Chamber) The Great Hall, the King's ChamberKQ1SCI is the first of the castle's two throne rooms located on the western side of the castle. It was long the home of royal ceremonies, host to royal dinners, and site of royal traditions dating back hundreds of years.SNW, 190 The throne room was built to grand scale, with high ceilings and vast expanses of polished marble flooring. The ceiling soared a hundred feet overhead. It consisted of the impressive ribbed vaults that supported the roof of the great hall. From them hung the banners and colors of Daventry's noble families and the flags and colors of foreign lands friendly to Daventry.KQSNW, 102 Even still, it was a harmonious in design, and conveyed the impression that was almost intimate.TFC, 4, 5 A single window looked out into the courtyard of the castle. The window, narrow and composed of numerous small diamond-shaped panes, gave a restricted view of the courtyard.TFC, 20 At the far end of the great hall are the thrones of Daventry. Both thrones were ornamental wooden chairs that were well polished and well worn (and plain). Not a single jewel or trace of gilt marred the stark woodenness of the thrones.KQSNW, 16 Graham's throne was wooden and padded and confortable to the backsideKOS, 24 and had carved arms.KQTFC, 14 For ceremonies and formal occasions, a plain wooden chair was set up for the princess Rosella, next to the queen's throne. The chair was in storage the rest of the time.KQSNW, 16 Near the entrance to the hall are large tables where citizens and courtiers ate at official dinners.See No Weevil, 99 Also near the entrance a balcony looked down upon the great hall from a floor above.SNW, 191 Along one side of the room runs the great gallery, built of dark wood oiled to a soft luster and containing three long ranks of benches, padded and upholstered with dark purple velvet. It is here where knights and their ladies would sit during important assemblages.The Floating Castle, 5 Another series of seats runs along the other side of the room. Between the two sets, the nobles and citizens of the kingdom could view daily trials and court proceedings of the Kingdom. At the head of the hall, was a raised marble dais, upon which were set the wooden and padded thrones of Daventry's king and queen, flanked by banners embroidered with the kingdom's venerable crest.The Floating Castle, 5 Though at times only the king's throne was there.King's Quest 6. Sometimes a third padded seat was brought into the room known as the Judgment Seat, where judgment would take place after every new moon. To the right of the dais, set into a shallow niche, hung Merlin's Mirror, one of the irreplaceable treasures of Daventry, for it is a magic mirror, with the power to forsee the future and show events occurring in faraway places.King's Quest: The Floating Castle, 5, A side door leading to the castle living quarters was located on the wall to the left of the thrones.King's Quest 4: The Perils of Rosella, King's Quest: Kingdom of Dorrow, pg 31 At times of distress or war, the thrones may be moved away from the wall at the far end of the great hall, and the council table was set up. It was a small brightly polished table surrounded by mahogany chairs. It is roughly circular, having been cut from the trunk of a single tree. The tree rings show through the polish and candle wax on the table's surface. The table was where the King's inner council sat when they needed to meet. During times of war it was used for war councils.See No Weevil, 99 They may also meet in the council chambers. The Council sessions could also take place in the Great Hall, with Graham and Valanice conducting it from their thrones.KOS, 24 Throne Room The second is the drafty, smaller Throne Room, which housed the official throne, the throne that King Edward once used in the Great Hall, it was made of solid gold, and stone inlaid with gold and gems, and is used mainly for coronation ceremonies. The throne was located on a small dais against the northern wall. Windows lie high on the walls on both sides, allowing light to stream in. At some point before the Cataclysm the king and queen's thrones had been moved to the room, and the Merlin's Mirror was placed on the wall to the right of the thrones, above a small table. Four pillars hold up the ceiling. Council chambers The council chambers is a small room where King Graham held council. It was apparently the regular location for the council table. During times of council Graham would stand at the head where he met his staff, and the room was filled with people. Two guards stood by the doors.SNW, 127, 128 The council room is a public space and there are plenty of tables for people to work.SNW, 193 The small council room was located off the conservatory. It is close to the kitchen and has alot of windows.KOS, 17 Dining Hall A hallway on the westside of the Throne Room leads off to the royal dining room, near the main kitchen. Other corridors led to other parts of the castle including the smaller Throne Room. The Royal Family of daventry would often have feasts in castle.Hoyle I It was a small room, hardly fitting a royal family, but large enough. An oak table was the main feature of the room. Candle wax stained the worn surface of the table.KQSNW, 11 Four sets of benches were interspersed around the table. A large fireplace was built into one wall (hiding a secret passage and cave leading to the The Waterfall near a small farm community). Two paintings hung on the wall in the banquet hall including one of King Graham, and the other of Queen Valanice. The table rested on a rectangular red carpet bordered with golden edging. The floor was tiled in a light tan colored stone with grey bordersKQ8Around the room on the walls, brightly colored tapestries of hunting scenes relieved the starkness of the gray stone. Small oil lamps and torches xgave off an orange glow.KQSNW, 12Helraldric banners also hung around the room; a rectangular red banner with golden edging with two lions emblazoned in the middle lay to the left of the painting of Graham. A green banner hung to the right of the painting of Valanice, it sported a thin diamond-like design and edged in gold and split at the bottom. The third banner hung to the right of the grand fireplace, it was emblazoned with a gold cross and edging and also contained a split bottom. Behind King Graham's painting was hidden a key that unlocked a chamber to a teleportation device in the Castlekeep Ruins, the ruins of a much older castle in Daventry. Kitchens The main kitchen was located through a small door off from the dining room. The cooks inside kitchen are always busy with staff running to and fro to prepare the meals for the castle.SNW, 11 The castle's larders are stocked with food for the castle's feasts, and the cooks prepare the feasts months ahead of time.KQSNW, 68 Many servants work in the kitchen from the scullery maidKQ2 manual, pg to the castle kitchener. The kitchener can provide snacks such as fruit or cheese to those hungry, before the full meals are ready.KQSNW, 169 Even the lowliest kitchen sweepers take pride in their work.KQSNW, 14 Making fires is part of every kitchen servant's duty.SNW, 106 Larry is one of the kitchen servants. They serve many dishes; breakfasts may include flapjacks, slices of Daventry ham, and hot porridge. Other meals may include potatoes, small pears, mutton, roast fowl, spiced roots, and warmed bread dripping with butter.SNW, 170, 201TFC, 33 Hunks of bread and cheese, and tall mugs of ellenberry wine.KQSNW, 224 The army is fed with sausages, ham and bacon. Hardtack and beans make them fighting men.SNW, 129 Royal apartments The side door from the Great Hall opens into a corridor leading to the royal apartments. The corridor floor was polished gray marble and the walls had been paneled in oak stained a light blue.KOS, 13 A portrait of the late King Edward hung in the corridor on one side, along with the portraits of many of the other kings and their wives. On the other side hung a boar's head. A small strip of red cloth hung from the boar's mouth. The story behind it was a mystery as there was no one around who remembered what the story might be. A passage in the hall leads to the main staircase (a circular staircase) leading from heart of the castle up into the castle's living quarters.King's Quest: Kingdom of Sorrow, pg The upper floor of Daventry Castle had a hallway with doors leading to dusty rooms that were locked part of the year. They were too cold and drafty to live in during the winter, even with fireplaces and shutters. The castle staff would air them out for summer living. The shutters were taken down and put into storage.KOS, 21 One locked door leads to a circular staircase which leads up to the tallest parapet of the castle. The private quarters that Graham and Valanice shared was large. The front room, the outer chamber, was were they received certain special visitors. There sleeping quarters were farther back. The sleeping quarters contained their bed. He kept a small trunk by his bed, where he kept a scarf, a pair of mittens, a fur hat, and a tinderbox.KOS, 35-36 There was a table by the window, where Graham kept his tortoiseshell comb. The window looked down to the grounds below, where groundskeepers work.KOS, 23, 24 A thick drape covered the only window. A single lamp burns on a small table by the bed.TFC, 30 Graham kept his clothes in a small wardrobe and accompanying trunk inside, where most of Graham's woolen things were stored. The clothes inside were neatly folded.KOS, 35 The hallway outside their private quarters were lined with windows. Sunlight streamed in through the stained glass windows. The hall continued down into the wing that housed the royal tutors.KOS, 17-19 Valanice's wardrobe was so large it was not kept in their quarters. Infact, Valanice's summer wardrobe alone took up a set of apartments down the hall that had housed royal nieces and nephews and cousins when the royal family had been larger. The queens winter clothes were moved from the wardrobe into storage areas of the castle when not in use. Valanice changed clothes in the queen's dressing chamber.KOS, 23KOS, 35-36 Alexander's bedchamber was the place Alexander sleeps when he visits the castle. The room was not opulent, but it was comfortable, and suited Alexander well enough. The main important feature was his bed of course, covered with blankets. A faded old tapestry sewn with hunting scenes hung upon one wall; a walnut wardrobe occupied most of the opposing wall. A narrow window allowed light to stream into the room, falling upon the chest at the foot of the bed. To the right side of the windows was his desk, its surface supported a silver pen tray, a bottle of ink, a thick white candle, three-leather bound books, and a rolled parchment map.KQTFC, 5 Just outside his room the hallway lead to four flights of stairs that lead to the top of the keep. Rosella's chambers in the castle is luxuriously furnished. Here bedcovers were warm woolen blankets and cool crisp sheets, and she had fluffy down pillows. Sometimes her bedsheets were sprinkled with rose petals.SNW, 170 Rosella kept her clothes and packed items in the closets surrounding the room. All of her stuff were kept in their proper closets. The windows could be closed with shutters. On an early fall day, the windows were usually thrown open to admit clean breezes from the west.SNW, 1-7 The room was lit with lamps, that were blown out before she went to bed. A beside lamp rested nearby.SNW, 107 Her clothes were kept in several wardrobes, the largest of which held her finest dresses. The topshelf of her wardrobe held items such as scarfs.105 Her shoes and boots were kept in a shoe closet. It held things such as her silk slippers.SNW, 8-10 A mirror was in the room for her to view herself in. There was a chair for her to sit on and change.SNW, 125,126 There was also a table for her to sit down at and eat on when she chose to eat in her room. Food could be brought to her room on a cart.SNL, 170 A doorway in the room lead into her bathing room. The room had a long, low stone tub. Rosella would take baths in stone tub filled with steamy water and white foam scented with jasmine. The bathing room was filled with many cabinets holding the bath supplies such as soap, perfumed oils, towels and bath robes.SNW, 126 The hallway outside of her room lead to the laundry chute, the castle library. Housekeeping supplies were just beyond the library up a small steep flight of steps in a small room.SNW, 105 Some of the rooms contained diplomatic quarters were people visiting the kingdom would stay.KQSNW, 99 Staff apartments This wing of the castle housed the royal tutors and most of the staff. Portraits of various tutors hung on the walls. A portrait of Master Rokaill, Rosella's former tutor, graced the left wall. The portrait had been commissioned on his sixtieth birthday. The artist had captured the tutor's sharp blue eyes, large beaklike nose, and thin pinched lips perfectly.KQKOS, 18-19 Both Master Rokaill's room and Farquhar were located in the staff apartments. The casle staff war bright blue uniforms and gray caps that complement the colors of the castle itself.KQSNW, 10 A corridor from the royal apartments passed through the staff wing to Valanice's rose garden.KOS, 19 Master Rokail maintained a library in his room, holding books containing many scholary subjects which he taught to Rosella. Farquhar's room was entered through a plain wooden door. His bed was located across the room from the door. The seneschel Oswald had assigned him the quarters, so that he didn't have to share with Master Rokaill. It had a rough stone floor. He kept things in the room such as a wooden box and his cyclopedia.KQC, 193 Farquhar was slightly untidy leaving his dirty clothes strewn about the ground. He kept his samples in glass jars on shelfs. Stacks of books, boxes and papers and papers were scattered about the room.SNW, 219, 220 Royal Library The Royal Library was off one of the hallways near the royal apartments.SNW, pg 105 When Alexander returned to Daventry, he placed Manannan's Magic Map into the safe keeping of the Royal Library of Daventry.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg The library of Daventry Castle holds many fine books, from history of Daventry to best methods for defeating dragons.Hoyle I A small room containing housekeeping supplies was located just past the library down the hall, and up a small flight of steps.SNW, pg 105 Hidden passages Secret tunnels worm their ways beneath the castle in a labyrinth of passages not totally mapped. It is said that there are magical windows at the end of some of those passageways that allow one to be teleported immediately to other parts of the world.King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 448 A fireplace in the smaller Throne Room dining hall lead into one such secret passage. The cave lead to an aqueduct connected to a river near Connor's Village. Burning torches lined the the bricked walls of the tunnel. The floor of the tunnel was lined with cobbled stones. Royal Stables The Royal Stables of Daventry holds the Royal Family's horses.KQSNW, 36 The large courtyard seperates the castle proper from the stables and other outbuildings.KOS, 37 The horses are kept in box stalls. There is a long line of stable doors for each stall. Behind one of the stall doors was Graham's own steed, a buckskin gelding. Valanice's horse was a dapple gray mare. Rosella's horse was a bay mare. Other horses include Blue, a blue roan. The chief stabler and his assistant and other stable hands took care of the horses, bridling them, saddling them and packing saddlebags. The supplies were kept in the tack room.SNW, 35 The royal stables also have a hay wagon.SNW, 109 During the winter, the inside of the stables are warmer than the outside courtyard. The animals put off alot of heat.KQKOS, 38-40 Treasury The treasury is where the Magic Chest of Gold is kept, as well as much of Daventry's treasure and wealth.KQ1 Manual, pg Castle Daventry's Treasurer works there. The treasure room holds more wealth than King Graham could ever possibly need.Hoyle I They have not much need for normal material wealth of the world, as the magic chest never empties always replenishing what its taken from it.KQC3E, 138KQC2E, 445 That said, the People of Daventry still pay taxes to their king and his household.SNW, The castle seneschel worries about spending too much gold, lest the kingdom go bankrupt. Other Locations *The castle also includes a kennel were wolfhounds are raised. Rosella once accidently let Valanice's prize wolfhound out one night, and a few weeks later mongrel puppies were born. Valanice had been furious. . *The dungeon is where prisoners are kept. It is a dark little hole.KOS, 321 The worst criminals are kept in the deepest dungeon where they might be forgotten over time.See No Weevil, 23, 96 *The light gray stone of which the building was constructed, and brightly woven tapestries were hung in the corridors, giving the place a cheery and bright air.KQSNW, 28 *There is also a ballroomSNW, 199 and conservatory.KOS, 17 The grand hall of the castle has a wonderful fireplace. Woodbins hold the wood needed to burn the fire.KQKOS, 162 *There is also a nursery where royal babies are kept.KQV Hintbook, pg *Graham has a study, where he has a chessboard.KQC, 4th Edition, 269 *The castle latrines are said to emit a horrible smell during the heat of the high summer.KQC, 4th Edition, pg *A healing chamber was maintained by Master Josiah, to take care of those who were sick.SNW, 219 There was a bed for the sick, and chair for a visitor to sit on. An antechamber was located just outside the room and was used a kind of waiting room.SNW, 220, 221 *In the hallway outside of Rosella's room was a laundry chute.SNW 125 The housekeeping supplies room beyond the library was filled with brooms, mops, buckets, and cakes of soap.SNW, 105, 106 Geography Castle Daventry is usually located in a valley within the Kingdom of Daventry. Sometime between 25 GC or during the Cataclysm a mountain had risen beneath the castle forms cliffs around the castle, and a waterfall flowing from the moats above. It seems that during the cataclysm that all lands and kingdoms to the west of Daventry mysteriously vanished. The damage caused by the cataclysm blocked many of the castle's passage ways, including the gate that leads into the smaller Throne Room. This mirrors the events of the previous disaster in Daventry when the three-headed dragon rampaged through the lands. At the time, great earthquakes changed the landscape destroying landmarks and creating others, the Great Tear was formed. During that time Serenia had mysteriously shifted somewhere else, leaving the Great Mountains along the northern edge of the continent (only to reappear later). As Derek Karlavaegen says the world is always reinventing itself. While it still had a moat, as it rested on top of a high mountain with cliffs on each side, the moat did not surround the entire castle, and flowed under one of the castle's gates. It appears that at the time of the cataclysm Graham was then using the smaller throne room rather than the Great Hall (where the great gallery was located). Because no niche existed in the small throne room (as it was in the Great Hall), the Magic Mirror was placed on the same wall as the royal thrones just above a small table. Defenses Besides the castle walls, the gate, and the moat, the castle is defended by a small army consisting of guards and archers.KQSNW, 170 The kingdom also has many knights, who can be called to the castle when the need arises.KQTFC, pg At one time, during the decline of the kingdom in Edward's time, the castle was protected by the weakening spells of long-departed sorcerers and backed by the sword-arms of few than 100 worn-out and battered knights, were the kingdom's final defensesKQC3E, 8. The moat is filled with flesh-eating beasts such as alligators and moat monsters. Trivia *The castle's architectural appearance and layout has varied throughout the series (including the various remakes and ports of the original King's Quest and King's Quest V) and some variances within the novels. *The King's Quest Companion speaks of secret passages leading to portals to other parts of the world being hidden under the castle. Similarly, a secret passage under the Old Castle Keep of Daventry also leads to a portal that can be used to reach other parts of the world (once similar portals are discovered elsewhere). *Brightly colored frescoes are painted on some of the walls in the castle.KQC, 4th Edition, 256 *Merlin's Mirror once hung in King Edward and Maylie's private chamber when they lived in the castle.KQ1 Manual, pg Similary Graham kept the mirror in his room at times, and it was one of these times that Graham saw the face of his future queen, Valanice.KQ1 manual, pg *Queen Maylie also had her own chamber, "Queen's chamber" when she was alive as well, and it was there where she died of the Plague.KQ1 Manual, pg It is unclear if Valanice uses that chamber herself. *The castle was refurbished not long after the events of KQ5. Behind the scenes Quest for the Crown thumbAt the time of Quest for the Crown the castle was known as King Edward's castle. In the manual, its mentioned that Edward kept the magic mirror in his private chambers. In hintbooks for KQ1, the castle is referred to as "King Edward's Castle". In the original King's Quest, Graham can actually walk behind the castle. He can head south from the gardens to reach the castle wall. The throne room has a single throne. Their is a tapestry in the wall niche. There is a violet tapestry hanging behind the throne. In KQ1SCI the throne room resembles the throne room in KQ4. There are two thrones like in KQ4, the rug is a violet color. The northern benches has carved violet panels and purple seats. The southern bench has golden paneling. There is a set of three violet tapestries behind the throne. In KQ1 for the SMS, Graham enters the throne from from the right hand wall. The doors lie to the right of the the throne. Tapestries hang along each wall both on the right, left, and near the throne. Romancing the Throne The manual mentions the kitchens as well as Graham's room. It's also mentioned that Graham was in his room when he saw Valanice in the magic mirror. In the game he sees her in the magic mirror in the throne room. Both the throne room and castle gates appear as they did in KQ1. The throne room has the addition of the magic mirror in a niche along one wall. Graham apparently kept his adventurer's hat on his throne (near him). Places visited throne room and castle gates. To Heir is Human It is also known as the Castle of Daventry in the KQ3 hintbook. Same appearance as KQ1, though the geography around the castle is much different. The Door into Mountain appears south of the castle rather than the north. The Ancient Well is a very different place near the Door into Mountain, whereas they were much farther apart. There are various signs of destruction to the land, including burnt trees, collapsed rocks, a chasm. The castle itself is beginning to crumble, the moat is dry, and the banners are ripped. Places visited, the castle gates, the entrance hallway, and the throne room. Throne room resembles that of KQ2, now with two thrones instead of one. Graham's hat is kept on a hook on the wall to the right side of the throne (it was moved to a table to the left of the throne in KQ3). The Perils of Rosella Places visited throne room and King's bedchambers. Interestingly a passageway is shown going from southern edge of the throne room to royal apartments. This is a detail mentioned in novels. Strangely enough in the no door can be seen during a pan and rotating scene in KQ6 floppy version. There are additional violet tapestries on the blue paneled walls near the thone. The paneled walls along the north side of the room show more decoration, appearing to have carved aspects to them. The rugs are red like in KQ1-3. the panels around the benches are golden. The tops of the support pillars along the walls are more detailed, and appear carved, whereas in previous games they were smooth. There is a small bench next to the throne, where the adventurer's hat is kept (it was kept on a hook to the right of the throne in KQ3). Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder There are differences with architecture and geography around the castle compared to previous games. The rivers from KQ1 cannot be seen (although a river does exist roughly north/east of the castle, during Graham's flyover). The valley is roughly flat and treeless (except for the line of trees leading down a road to the hill), whereas the area was forested in KQ1 (especially the remake). A hill over looks the castle that cannot be seen in other sources such as the novels. This is inconsistent with some of the other geography near the castle, mentioned in sources such as the town of Daventry, though the road splits and one may lead to the town. The rifts from earthquakes (KQ3) cannot be seen. The castle has a drawbridge coming from the front gate of the castle. There is also a large keep sticking up above the outer castle wall, and a second large tower. Though these can be explained by Derek's claim that the world is always changing (he also specifically mentions that magic was used to repair the land after KQ3). Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow Places visited the throne room. The throne room resembles the throne room from KQ1-4. However, the walls appears to be gilded stone. Different versions of the intro video show varying aspects of the room. A set of double doors exists at one end (see floppy version) of the throne room, two sets of benches run along both walls. Their are multiple support colunmns along the banister surrounding the benches (that do not appear in previous games). The mirror has a much fancier gilded frame. There are two large floor sconces flanking the mirror. There is a fancy carved gilded panel behind the throne rather than the large violet tapestry of the previous games, its flanked by two golden pillars. Two purple tapestries flank the panel (similar to KQ4). There is only one throne (the second is missing), its of a different design than previous games. The red carpet appears to have fine golden embroidery running through it, and violet edging. The entire floor is gilded. Gilded chandeliers with candles hang from the ceiling. Additionally there is no door along the southern edge of the throne room (i.e. the one in KQ4 that lead to the apartments). It is just a gilded stone wall with similar niche (can be seen in all versions of the intro but best viewed in the floppy). Kingdom of Sorrow The Grand Hall is described much like its appearance in most of the King's Quest games (1, 3, 4, 6). The foyar/hallway appears much as it does in KQ1 and 3, with a turn in the hall leading into the Grand Hall. The thrones are up against the wall on a dais. It has the courtyard from the KQ1 remake. The main gates more or less correspond with KQ1 original (with elements from the remake). Interesting locations visited or mentioned include Graham and Valanice's bedchambers, the stables, the rose garden. The dining room. The top of the parapet/keep is visited (as it is in each of the novels). The book mentions blue paneled walls, this a reference to the blue walls seen in KQ1-4. See No Weevil At the time of See No Weevil, the thrones were moved away from the far wall of Great Hall (though still within the far end of the hall). The area behind the thrones was used for the council table. In most other sources, the thrones are set against the wall on a dais. The book still suggests that the thrones are located on a dais. The book also discusses a council chambers in a small room. Although it is unclear if the area behind the thrones and the council room are one and the same or not. If they are the same, its possible there is a small passage way near the thrones near the dais that leads to council room. Another addition mentioned is a balcony that looks over the great hall, and apparently into the foyar hallway as well. With staircases leading up to it. The book also discusses the front gates mentioning the drawbridge of KQ5, the portcullis of KQ1 remake, and the the gates that open outwards as in original KQ1, KQ2, and KQ3. It explains that the drawbridge raises before the gates. When the drawbridge is lowered, the front gates can be opened, and the portcullis behind can be raised. The courtyard appears similar to how it was in the KQ1 remake. The foyar to the Great Hall is similar to the one in KQ1AGI, in that its covered with red carpet, and apparently makes a turn around the corner before entering the hall. It is described this way in Kingdom of Sorrow as well. The top of the keep/parapet is visited during the story (as it is in each of the novels). Interesting places mentioned or visited include the council hall, the kennels, the stables, Rosella's bedroom, Farquhar's and Rokaill's apartments. The book makes reference to the moat monsters, which is a reference to the KQ1 remake. The Floating Castle The descriptions of the castle, the throne room and courtyard more or less resemble how they appear in KQ1 remake. There is stone bridge that crosses the moat. A portcullis opens up into the courtyard. Steps lead up to the doors, which open up into what appears to be a short antechamber, before opening up into the throne room. An addition mentioned is the throne room window that over looks the courtyard, apparently near the entrance doors. The keep/parapet is visted during the story (as it is in each of the novels). Other interesting locations visited are Graham's bedchambers (described much as it was in KQ4), and Alexander's bedroom (which makes reference to a map parchment, which could be a reference to the magic map of KQ3). Mask of Eternity The Castle Daventry shown and mentioned throughout King's Quest games (up to King's Quest 7) and books is intended to be the same castle. Additionally according to Mark Seibert, MOE's producer, the Castle Daventry seen in KQ8 was intended to be the same castle from the previous games. According to Mark Seibert; :"Yes, the castle entered through the passageway behind the waterfall is Castle Daventry. The reason you don't see much of it is that it was damaged in the opening scene. That is why you can only go so far in before you find blocked passageways. We wanted to originally let you explore the entire castle, find the royal family turned to stone, etc, etc, but as you know, things had to be cut and this was one of the many things that was easy to have a story reason why not to do it."-Mark Seibert. According to Roberta Williams; :Well, ya, King's Quest is on Earth. Daventry is very old city from a long time ago. It's in ruins now and people aren't quite sure exactly where it used to be. There are some archaeologists searching through the ruins, they think they know its Daventry. But its somewhere on Earth." -Roberta Williams, Talkspot Interview, part 1 (1:20:40 to 1:59:58) However that version of the castle has inconsistencies with previous material, including geography, and architecture. It's location is inconsistent with the fact that the Castle Daventry was located in a meadow within a valley according to KQ1, KQ3, and KQ5, rather than on top of a mountain as it is in MOE. Another interesting tidbit is that throne room in the game shows the mirror on the back wall next to the thrones, whereas in earlier games it was in a nitch on the side wall. Its an interesting fact though that in a piece of artwork in the King's Quest Companion, actually supports the Throne Room seen in Mask of Eternity, which also shows the mirror in a similar location to the right of the throne, and the thrones on a small dais. Also knowing that Castle Daventry has two throne rooms (according to King's Quest: The Floating Castle) can be used to explain away the throne room issues, as it can be assumed that in earlier games you see the Great Hall, and in MOE you see the smaller Throne Room. The geography issue can be explained by using Derek Karlavaegen's explanation that the world is always in flux, and lands appear and disappear at times, and physical changes happen to the land. If that was the case then a mountain rose beneath Castle Daventry, and all lands west of the castle disappeared or shifted west(similar to how land of Serenia had "disappeared or shifted north" during the time of KQ3). Additionally its possible that castle Daventry was moved through magical means to its new location (its not the first time Castle Daventry was moved by magic, as KQ5 is an an example). The King's Quest Companion speaks of secret passages lying under the castle, one such passage is seen in KQ8. This implies that the castle is most likely still in its original location. Additionally its possible that changes to castle's location might have occurred during the period of KQ7 as Rosella appears in the introduction singing on mountain at the top of cliffs with a waterfall. This may be near the castle's garden, where she talked to Valanice about marriage . This may be similar to the waterfall seen coming from the mountain into the lake in MOE (the one that leads into the castle). However in KQ7 these two locations seem to be distinctively different. An outcrop hangs perilously over the waterfall, which leads to a path which passes under two parallel rows of trees. The area seems largely wide open otherwise (with no discernable castle behind her, other than the one she imagines briefly in the clouds). There are also a few shots of her looking back into the valley down on the forests below and the lands beyond, but there is no noticeable signs of civilization. Also it may be important to point out that the picture of the Castle Daventry as seen in the overworld map of all the zones in KQ8 shows the rest of the castle. More of the castle than the loading screen picture(above) shows. It shows that a moat surrounds most of the castle. On a related note the official Mask of Eternity strategy guide refers to the locations in the castle as the Throne room and Dining Hall respectively. Castle Daventry (unofficial) Castle Daventry appears in the fan games and fiction, see Castle Daventry (unofficial). References Category:Castles Category:KQ1 Category:KQ2 Category:KQ3 Category:KQ4 Category:KQ5 Category:KQ6 Category:KQ7 Category:The Floating Castle Category:Kingdom of Sorrow Category:See No Weevil Category:KQ8